Happy Pa-Lucky
'Happy Pa-Lucky '(HappyぱLucky, Happy Pa Lucky) is SoLaMi♡SMILE's second single, and replaced Pretty Prism Paradise!!! as their new performance song. It was announced on November 28th, 2014; and first debuted in the anime in Episode 22. The full version was released on March 18th, 2015 as the first track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 3. An instrumental version was also available as the seventh track on the album. Performers *SoLaMi♡SMILE - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 27), (Episode 29), (Episode 30), (Episode 32), (Episode 61), (Episode 81), (Episode 137) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= 3, 2, 1, Go! Kanashī toki koso namida no koe kikō Kowakunai soba ni iru yo to kimi wa waratte kureta Ureshī toki ni wa hajikeru kodō ga Atarashī yume no tamago wo umu to oshiete kureta Daisuki yo daisuki da (Arigato) "Tabun" ne kara "zettai" e to Kawatteiku kankei tomaranai Josō wo tsukete Kenpa kenpa happy heart Kenken happy pa lucky Balance kuzushi korondemo ī yo Nani mo akiramenai naru yo kami idol Tokoton ga default desu ōen shite ne Hashiri tenpari tama ni yasunde Achikochi ni gotsun Butsukari nakara tonari ni ita ne Issho no omoi de gyu gyutto marumete migaitara Pikarin hōseki mitai Watashi no korekara wo Kimi to iku miki wo Ne~e hora mae wo miyou Kagayakaseru sa~a... Kami idol Kenpa kenpa happy heart Kenken happy pa lucky Minna no chikara karitara dekiru yo Tanoshī no sono mata ue no sekai Kanpeki ja nai kedo ne Kanpeki mezasu |-| Kanji= TBA |-| English= 3, 2, 1, Go! Whenever you're said, listen to your tears "Don't worry, I'm here for you" you reassured me And when all of us are happy, and our hearts race You told me that new dreams will be born in the form of eggs Love you, Love you lots! (thank you!) From "maybe" to "definitely" We can't stop this change! With a running start, we play hopscotch, hopscotch with a happy heart Hopscotch, happy hop lucky! Draw the check mark in my heart Even if you're off-balance and on the ground, never give up! You can be Divine Idols! We're going all the way, so make sure to cheer us on! Running all the way, until our legs give out, Diving in head first into everything, so keep up and don't fall behind! Roll up our good memories into a packed bundle, then polish it to a shine, make it like a precious gem, and feel the power overflow. Hey, come on, face forward! Let's brighten up the world, Divine Idols! Play hopscotch, hopscotch with a happy heart Hopscotch, happy hop lucky! With everyone's help we'll make it there, the world above the level of fun. We're not perfect yet, but someday we will be! Full Size Romaji= DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ Arigatō Josō wo tsukete Kenpa kenpa HAPPY HEART Kenken HAPPY pa LUCKY Passhon happī tsukamo Hanpanai rakkī yobou Baransu kuzushi korondemo ī yo Tokoton ga deforutodesu ōen shite ne! Okaeshi ni hyakkai iya mugen kai tasukete agetai DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ Wakatteta Watashitachi ga Tobikomu yo hai! Kenpa kenpa HAPPY HEART Kenken HAPPY pa LUCKY Passhon happī sakebo Hanpanai rakkī tsukuro Kanpeki ja nai kedo ne kitai shite ite! DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ Kagayakaseru sa~a... Kami aidoru e!! bari de iko Passhon happī tsukamo Hanpanai rakkī yobou Baransu kuzushi korondemo ī yo DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ Nani mo akiramenai naru yo kami aidoru Kenpa kanpa HAPPY HEART Kenken HAPPY pa LUCKY Batten shirushi norikoete ikou Sugoi supīdo de kuria shite iko Passhon happī sakebo Hanpanai dorīmu tsukuro Minna no chikara karitara dekiru yo “Tanoshī” no sono mata ue no sekai Tokoton ga deforuto desu Kono ma mane tsuppashiru yo Kanpeki ja nai kedo ne Kanpeki mezasu!! |-| Kanji= |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia * Pa-Lucky is a portmanteau of Para(dise) and "Rakkii" (the pronunciation of the word lucky in Japanese). Gallery SeeHappy Pa-Lucky/Video Gallery and Happy Pa-Lucky/Photo Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Insert Song Category:Unit Song Category:Sophie Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance